


Doktor a Doktor

by Lianell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dr. Stragne is Stark's half-brother, Dr. Strange is british because of tea, Fluff, Get Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, More Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianell/pseuds/Lianell
Summary: Jak dal Tony dohromady svého brášku a nej kámoše...





	Doktor a Doktor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/gifts).



> Tohle je dárek (opožděný, protože ani jedna jsme si nevzpomněly zavčasu) pro SallyPejr k narozeninám.
> 
> Mělo to původně být drabble a pak se to vymklo z rukou. 
> 
> Je to fluffy a klišoidní a jetý. Bylo to psáno se záměrem, aby to bylo fluffy a klišoidní a jetý :D  
> Doufám, že účel to splní.  
> ____________  
> Žádná z postav ani svět Marvelu mi nepatří, psáno čistě pro zábavu a ne pro zisk.

beep… beep… beep…  
Když se Tony probral, slyšel pípaní nemocničních přístrojů. Zvuk dost otravný na to, aby ho hned poznal a začal plánovat útěk, i když jeho mozek fungoval sotva na 30%. Jak jen nesnáší nemocnice! Sestřičky jsou fajn, i když drsný… ale nemocnice.

„Vítej zpátky mezi živými.“ Tony otočil hlavu směrem, odkud šel hlas. Ten hlas přece zná…

„Seš idiot, víš to, žejo?“ Ah, a jsme doma.

„Stephy?“

„Tony… víš, že to jméno nesnáším,“ zazněla podrážděná odpověď. 

„Tak mi nenadávej,“ řekl Tony. No a co, že zněl jak trucovitý dítě, má na to právo! Je na práškách… a že je to kvalitní matroš.

„Tony, málem jsi tam umřel. Zase. Tohle nemůžeš pořád dělat. Tentokrát jsi měl štěstí, že jsem tam přišel a stihl vyléčit to nejhorší. Ani jsem nedokázal vyléčit všechno!“ pustil se Stephen do Tonyho.

„Stephene… já to musel udělat. Nemoh jsem je tam nechat.“

„Já taky nechci, abys je tam nechal, ale abys příště počkal na posily a nedělal všechno sakra sám!“

„Ale…“

„Žádný ale! Tony, jsi moje poslední a jediná rodina. Můj bratr. Já o tebe nechci přijít.“ Stephen se zhroutil na židli dopředu a dal si hlavu do dlaní. Tony nikdy nebyl ten typ, co by chápal sociální vztahy, ale teď i on jasně viděl, jak moc se o něj bratr bál a pomalu mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Slibuju, že na sebe budu dávat pozor, Stephy. A co to povídáš o jediné rodině? Co ten tvůj objekt touhy? Sladký a stydlivý doktůrek? Už jste se někam pohnuli?“ tony významně zahýbal obočím. Stephen zvedl hlavu a na Tonyho se zamračil.

„Už jsem ti to říkal několikrát. Není, kam by se to hýbalo. Nic mezi námi není a nebude. A neříkej mu tak.“ Stephen sice svou zamilovanost urputně popíral, ale i teď měl na tváři jemný ruměnec, který Tonyho jen povzbudil ve škádlení.

„Ale já vidím, že jsi do něj celej udělanej a podle toho, co jsi o něm říkal, a že toho bylo dost, tak on je na tom stejně. Navíc se k sobě oba hodíte! Oba doktoři, oba máte slabost pro pomáhání lidem…“

„Jenže já ho do tohohle zatahovat nechci. Je to příliš nebezpečný. Navíc, když jsem ho viděl naposledy, tak byl na cestě do Kalkaty léčit v slumech. Šance, že ho znovu uvidím, je minimální,“ povzdechl si nakonec Stephen. Tony už si v duchu připravoval, jak přinutit svého bratra, aby otočil, když mu něco seplo.

„Počkej, do Kalkaty? Jak jsi říkal, že se ten tvůj doktůrek jmenuje?“ Tony má takové tušení, že to jméno začíná na _B_. A pokračuje _r_ … a _u_ …

„Bruce,“ vzdal to Stephen. Nikdy nemělo smysl snažit se Tonymu něco rozmluvit. Je lepší nechat ho mluvit a nějak to přežít. Beztak za chvíli ztratí zájem. Jeho pozornost nikdy nebyla z nejsilnějších. 

„Bruuucieee,“ protáhl Tony a zablýsklo se mu v očích. „Jsem si jistý, že Bruce by se nenechal jen tak vyděsit. Pokud zaujal tebe, tak v něm musí být něco víc.“ Tony už v duchu plánoval jak si ověřit, že to je TEN Bruce a jak je dát dohromady. Nakonec to za něj osud vyřešil všechno podstatně rychleji a jednodušeji. Zaklepáním na dveře. 

Oba bratři se otočili ke dveřím, které se mezitím otevřely, a zpoza nich vykoukla hlava mladého muže. Hnědé vlnité vlasy, čokoládové oči a nejistý úsměv.

„Bruuucieee! Poď dál, poď dál… tohle je můj bratr Stephen, ale předpokládám, že už ho znáš,“ uvítal Tony příchozího, ale bylo vidět, že ani jeden z jeho návštěvníků mu nevěnuje pozornost. Oba jsou plně zaměstnaní zíráním si do očí. A atmosféra v místnosti houstla a ticho těžklo.

„Ahoj Brucei,“ pozdravil tiše Stephen a uhnul očima k zemi.

„Stephene… já… nechtěl jsem rušit. Jen jsem chtěl vědět, jak je Tonymu. Já… já už zase půjdu,“ vykoktal Bruce a otáčel se ke dveřím.

„To vůbec není třeba! Nevěděl jsem, že znáš Tonyho?“

„Ehm,“ začal nejistě Bruce, ale byl přerušen Tonym.

„Bruce je členem Avengers. Jsme kolegové, bratři ve vědě! Prakticky rodina!“ Tony hodil významný pohled po bratrovi.

„Avengers, ale kdo…“

„Tady Brucie se mění ve velkou zelenou nasranou příšerku jménem Hulk,“ uchechtnul se Tony, a pak jen tak jako mimochodem tiše prohodil  
„Takže se o sebe umí víc než dost postarat, hm?“ Zatímco Bruce tam jen stál a snažil se nepropadnout do země. Nikdy neměl rád, když se mluvilo o jeho drobném…problému. Navíc před někým jako je Dr. Strange. Kterého Bruce obdivuje… nic víc, jasný?!  
Najednou Tony zívnul (velmi nápadně) a prohlásil: „Brucei? Co kdybys tady Stephy vzal na prohlídku městem a pak k nám domů, hm? Já si ještě zdřímnu a vy zatím můžete zajít na kafe.“

„Čaj,“ odpověděli mu oba zároveň a pak se na sebe nejistě usmáli.

 

Když se za nimi zavíraly dveře, tak Tony ještě slyšel Bruce, jak se nesměle ptá, jestli byl Stephen už někdy v New Yorku a v duchu si už mnul ruce. Nemůže se dočkat, až to bude vyprávět Pepper. Teda poté, co ho Pepper seřve za to, že se zase dostal do nemocnice.

***

Stephen se pomalu probouzel a cítil, že celá jeho polovina těla sálá teplem. Skoro jako kdyby tam někdo… v tu chvíli si vzpomněl na předchozí večer a hlavně noc a musel se spokojeně usmát. Probouzet se se svou láskou v náručí je úžasný pocit. Ještě chvíli svého společníka pozoroval, než se i ten vzbudil.

„Dobré ráno.“

„Dobré ráno… je vůbec ráno?“

„Nevím, pravděpodobně… Jarvisi?“

_Je půl dvanácté dopoledne, doktore Bannere._

„Díky Jarvisi,“ odpověděl Bruce a otočil se na Stephena. Najednou Bruce zabořil hlavu svému milenci do ramene a zasténal.

„Co se děje?“ ptal se ustaraně Stephen.

„Jen mi došlo, že nás vlastně dal dohromady Tony. Pravda, zabralo to několik týdnů, ale dal. Teď se mu nebudu moct podívat do očí! Ještě celou věčnost se na mě bude samolibě tlemit!“ Stephen se začal smát.

„Nesměj se! Je to pravda…“ skuhral Bruce. Stephenův smích přešel v pochechtávání a přetočil se na svého přítele.

„To tě budu muset zachránit. Hmm… jak jen to udělám. Asi tě budu muset unést. Někam daleko. Jakby se ti líbila Sibiř?“ Stephen sklonil hlavu a začal si prolíbávat cestičku na Bruceovu krku.

„Já myslel, že při únosu nepotřebuješ svolení, od toho je to únos. Navíc na Sibiři je zima, musel bys mít hodně dobrý argument, abys mě přesvědčil.“ Bruce se spokojeně usmíval a nastavil Stehpenovi krk, aby mu naznačil, že má ve své činnosti rozhodně pokračovat.

„Nebude ti zima. Já tě zahřeju.“ Tón jeho hlasu naznačil, jak přesně by toho dosáhl.

„To bylo klišé nad klišé!“

„Ale je to pravda, ne? No dobře… znám jedno tiché místečko v Himalájích, kde nás nikdo nebude rušit. Co ty na to?“

„Platí.“

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: nepovedlo se mi tam narvat můj milovaný plášť, takže bude v neexistujícím a pravděpodobně nikdy nevzniknuvším pokračování, které bude o tom, kterak Stephy bude muset Bruce představit Pláštíku :D


End file.
